86_eighty_sixfandomcom-20200214-history
Vladilena Milizé
Vladilena Milizé, more commonly known as Lena by her friends, and as Handler One to her subordinates, is an elite Republican soldier who rose to the rank of Major at the young age of 16. She is the commander of Shin and the Spearhead Squadron, whom she communicates with via the long-distance communication device known as the Para-RAID. After commanding Spearhead, she becomes known for her demanding orders and highly competent leadership, earning the nickname Bloody Regina '''among the Processors. __TOC__ Appearance As a pureblood '''Celena, Lena has silver eyes and hair. Lena typically wears the Republic Army's Prussian blue and white female dress uniform. She also wears a variety of dresses, ranging from an old-fashioned silk gown she wears within her family's estate to a black evening dress that resembled mourning clothes at the Lune Palace. After the events of Volume 1, she dyes a streak of red into her hair to remember Spearhead and begins to wear a black colored form of the dress uniform. Personality Lena was born into the noble household of Milizé. After an encounter with Eighty-Sixers outside the 85 Districts when she was 10, Lena dedicated herself to becoming a Handler to assist the Eighty-Sixers on the frontlines. Her determination resulted in her skipping multiple grades, graduating at the top of her class, and becoming a major at the young age of 16. In the military, she has a reputation for effectively leading the Juggernaut squadrons. She has excellent tactical ability and is able to analyze combat data to determine the Legion's reinforcement rates. Her skills were recognized by Brigadier General Karlstahl, who promotes her to be in charge of the elite "Spearhead Squadron," the primary defensive squadron of the eastern front's crucial first ward, despite her youth. Lena exhibits a disregard for social opinions she deems immoral or useless. Despite taunts and jeers from other Handlers who dislike her close relationship with the Processors under her command due to their belief that Processors are traitorous Eighty-Sixer sub-humans, Lena maintains her daily communications and develops closer bonds with her squadrons. She remains steadfast in her opinion that the Eighty-Sixers can no longer be viewed traitors due to the Giadian Empire having been assumed to have fallen 4 years prior to the events of Volume 1. Her mother's focus on social status and bloodlines as well as the insistence that, as the daughter of the Milizé family, Lena should resign from the army and marry another noble are disdainful to Lena. Lena believes that the war is far more important than trivialities regarding marriage and social standing. Such ignorance towards the war from citizens of the Republic annoys Lena, who has witnessed the cruelty that allows the people of the 85 Districts to maintain their lifestyle. Lena's sheltered upbringing and her isolation from her peers due to her rapid advancement in order to become a Handler has resulted in her being naive and timid. She is easily frightened by even the mention of rodents or spiders. However, Lena can be authoritative when necessary and is able to use unscrupulous methods (i.e. using guilt, bribes, and physical threats) to achieve an objective. Though she is educated in social etiquette, she lacks friends besides Annette because she has outstripped all other peers in tems of education while her noble lifestyle gives her no chance to learn basic skills such as sewing. History Lena was born on July 12th in the Republic Year 351. She was described by her father Vaclav as independent and observant as a child, learning easily without having to be taught. When Lena was 10, her father took her to see the front lines of the Eastern Front in a Republic scout plane. Cruising above the desolate concentration camps, layers of minefields, and the ravaged battlefields, Lena had her first experience witnessing the hardships faced by the Eighty-Sixers. While the Legion was known to have potent anti-aircraft weapons called Stachelschwein, Vaclav knew that flying at night would greatly reduce the chance of Legion attacks since the Legion's auxiliary power systems were dependent on solar power. However, a stroke of bad luck resulted in a patrolling Ameise spotting the plane and directing anti-aircraft fire from towards it. Struck in the left engine, the plane was forced to crash land, killing Vaclav. The Ameise approached the plane's burning wreckage but was destroyed by a Juggernaut piloted by Shourei Nouzen before it could attack Lena. Shourei rescued Lena and brought her back to his squadron's base. While he forbade her from interacting with the rest of the squadron out of fear that they would harm her for being a Republic citizen, Shourei spoke with and entertained Lena until she could be returned to the Republic. His conversation with her about fighting the Legion to prove himself a citizen of the Republic and return to his younger brother had a profound effect on Lena. Once Lena returned to the Republic, she resolved to become a soldier to help Shourei and the other Eighty-Sixers fight for their freedom. She was able to skip multiple grades and enlist in the Republic Army. Placed in the 91st Group for training, Lena was the youngest of the trainees. Her diligence in her work earned her significant recognition and she became the first of the 91st Group to be promoted to the rank of Major at the age of 16. However, she is constantly frustrated by the lack of dedication the other Handlers have to their work, resulting in her In Republic Year 367 soon after her promotion, she is asked by her late father's close friend Brigadier General Jérôme Karlstahl to take command of the elite Spearhead Squadron after the previous Handler resigned. Spearhead Squadron is an elite unit consisting of veteran Processors and assigned to the battlefields with the heaviest amount of combat. Its infamous captain Undertaker has been rumored to be the cause of a Handler's suicide. As no other Handler would volunteer for the role, Lena takes the assignment out of a sense of duty despite Karlstahl giving her the option to refuse. Relationships Shinei Nouzen The captain of the Spearhead Squadron, Shin is the main point of contact for Lena when she talks to Spearhead. Initially, Shin was cold to her, only speaking to her out of necessity. As with the rest of the Spearhead Squadron, he thought of her as a self-gratifying princess. After the death of Kaie, Lena timidly Resonated with Shin to ask for the names of the Processors, having been rebuked earlier for not knowing. Their conversation shifted to Shin's tradition of carving the names of the dead Processors to remember them before Lena asked for Shin's name. She realized that Category:Characters